


Tactical Retreat

by CptRembrandt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptRembrandt/pseuds/CptRembrandt
Summary: The last thing James Barnes expected to see on the side of the road was a guy in a well-tailored suit.





	Tactical Retreat

The last thing James Barnes expected to see on the side of the road was a guy in a well-tailored suit.

He was a _tall_ guy, for a start. He was also fucking _ripped_ , if the way his suit jacket was still stretching across his shoulders was any sign. More evidence that the guy had to be a gym rat became clear when James realized the dude was running. 

No, jogging.

In dress shoes. 

James slowed the car down as he drew up alongside the other man and rolled down the passenger window. “Hey, you need a ride?”

The man looked over, meeting James’s gaze with some of the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “Uh, sure, if that’s no trouble?”

James’s eyes flicked up to his rear-view mirror. Seeing no one, he slowed the car to a stop. “Climb in.”

How the guy folded himself into James’s car, he didn’t know, but as soon as the stranger was securely inside, James brought the car back up to speed. He was trying not to stare at the other man, but seriously, God was having a _good_ day when he’d made this guy. Perfectly angled jaw, and yeah, the arm that bumped James’s in the tight confines of the car was solid muscle. “Where you headed?” He finally asked the blond, before his mouth running on auto-pilot got the better of him.

“Away from my wedding,” the man replied, looking straight ahead as he spoke.

Well, shit, so much for trying to avoid awkward. “See, and I would’ve guessed you were a bodyguard or a hitman something,” he said, and winced at his own complete lack of tact.

The blond laughed. “Uh, thanks?” James watched the guy lean back in his seat and quickly turned his eyes forward before he got caught staring.

They rode in silence for a short time before the other man spoke again. “My name’s Steve, by the way,” he said. “Thanks for stopping to pick me up.”

“No trouble, man,” James said. “I’m James.” He glanced over in time to see Steve flash a smile and quickly turned his eyes forward again. “So, what _do_ you do if you’re not a bodyguard? Model or something?”

“On leave right now. I’m military, actually,” Steve said, shyer now. “Army. What about you?”

“Just finished up my associate’s degree in counseling,” James replied. “Think I’m going to take a semester away from school, though. Do something that doesn’t totally melt my brain.”

Steve chuckled. “I considered going back, once I’m out.”

“Oh yeah? What do you want to study?”

“Graphic design maybe, or illustration.”

“You’re an artist?”

“I like to draw. Have since I was a kid,” Steve said.

“Very nice.” James was quiet a moment, then went on, “hey, did you want to stop somewhere for some normal clothes?”

“That would be great. And maybe I can buy you-” Steve trailed off, glancing down at his watch, “-dinner?” 

“Whatever meal’s handy,” James said with a laugh. “But that sounds great.”

The miles sped under them, until they came into town. It took a little time to find somewhere for Steve to get some street clothes, but James decided it was worth the time. Once Steve was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he looked a lot more comfortable.

And a lot more edible, _Jesus._

They stopped at the first Chinese restaurant they could find, and James managed to keep his thoughts to himself until they slid into a booth. “Okay, I have to ask, why were you literally running away from a wedding?”

Steve looked a little uncomfortable, took a sip of his water and remained silent for a few moments before he finally replied, “Honestly, I couldn’t go through with it. It would have been a lie.”

James didn’t speak immediately, waiting to see if Steve would go on. When he didn’t, James debated the wisdom of pushing the subject. His curiosity won out. “Was it like some kind of arranged marriage or something?”

“Not exactly,” Steve said, shifting uncomfortably again. “But you’re not wrong, either.”

The conversation halted momentarily as they placed their orders. Once they were alone again, James fixed Steve with a look. “You were saying?”

“Why does it matter? You’re not trying to psychoanalyze me, are you?”

James blinked, then laughed. “No, I’m not. I just think you need to get it off your chest, and I can keep my foot out of my mouth better once I know what the situation is.” He chuckled. “Besides talking it out might help.”

“As long as you understand, I’m not normally in the habit of pouring my whole life story out to strangers.”

“We aren’t strangers,” James protested with a grin. “We know each other’s names and everything.”

“Y’know, that didn’t go so well for the kid with the clown,” Steve said wryly.

James laughed, delighted. “You’re a King fan?”

“They’re great books, most of them. A few were a little out there for me.” Steve smiled back, shy but warm.

“That’s _awesome_ ,” James said.

“Anyway, to answer your question…” Steve sighed. “I have a traditional family. _Really_ traditional. So, settling down with a girl and getting married now that I’m out of the service was what they expected.”

“So you just didn’t want to get married.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Steve said. “It’s not that I don’t want to get married. Just...not to her.” Then, more quickly, “Don’t misunderstand, she’s a wonderful young lady, and she’ll make someone very happy. She’s just...not my type. But we dated all through high school, and our families are close. So it was just...the next step.”

James regarded the other man for a long time, and Steve seemed content to let the silence hang. So it did, until after the server dropped off their food, and for a short time after that. “So I’m guessing it was a serious incompatibility thing,” James finally said thoughtfully, plucking up a piece of beef from his plate. “Was it kids? Religion? She was the wrong gender? What?”

Steve nearly choked on his cashew chicken. “Ah...well…” James watched a blush crawl up the other man’s neck. When Steve spoken again, James had to lean forward to hear him. “Something like that. I’m bisexual, and I prefer men. I never ruled out that I might settle down with a woman, but Sharon just wasn’t it. I can’t tell my family, though, because like I said, they’re very traditional.”

“If you’ve got a type, you’ve got a type, no shame in that.” James took a bite of his own beef and broccoli, and then went on, “I’m kinda the opposite. I like women better but the right guy can definitely get my attention.” And wow, was Steve one of those guys.

“How did your family take it?”

Well, that was a can of worms he didn’t exactly want to get into, but considering all the prying James had done, he really couldn’t say no. “My sisters took it really well. Mom a little less so. Apparently it put me on the same level as my good-for-nothing father.”

Steve winced. “I’m so sorry I asked.”

“No, it’s okay,” James assured him. “I’ve been prying into your life since I picked you up. Only fair, right?” He gave the other man a wan smile. “Just still a little bit of a sore spot.”

“Even so. I’m sorry, and I’m sorry your family took it so badly.”

“Just Mom, and we’re finally back to a point we’re talking again. It’s still pretty tense, but I’ve got my sisters. Worst I deal with, with them, is them trying to set me up with their guy friends.” He laughed. “Apparently they don’t trust me with their female friends.”

“Haven’t found any of them to your tastes?”

“Like I said, it takes a special dude. I kinda have a type. What about you. You like your girls a little wilder than the girl next door?”

“Kind of? I met one while I was in the service and she was...she was really something else,” Steve said, a wistful smile pulling at his lips. “Had a mean hook. We hit it off really well, but things just didn’t work out. She already had a fiance and we made way better friends.”

“Nothing wrong with that. But I can see why you’d have a hard time talking to your family about all this,” James said. 

Steve nodded. “And running like this isn’t my normal style. I just…” he sighed, “I can’t live a lie anymore. It isn’t fair to me, and it isn’t fair to them.”

“So I’m thinking it’s time to live _your_ life, man,” James said. “And it’s time to tell your family that.”

Steve hummed, poking at a piece of chicken with his chopsticks. His brow creased, although he looked more resigned than angry. James didn’t blame him. He remembered going through similar. “Listen,” he found himself saying, “Lemme see your phone.”

Steve looked perplexed, but handed the phone over without question. James added his contact information to the phone, and then handed it back. “Here, if shit goes bad with your family, hit me up. You can stay with me.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it would only be until I report back in, but…”

“I’m sure,” James replied nodding.

The conversation turned back toward more casual topics through the rest of the meal. Books, movies, music, motorcycles. It was the most fun James had had in a long time. And afterwards, the two men reluctantly went their separate ways. James back home to his little apartment and Steve off to deal with his family. 

The call James was both hoping for and dreading came near midnight, waking James from a half-doze. He scrambled for his phone, knocked it off the coffee table and under the couch. Swearing, he fished it out from its hiding place and answered the call _just_ before it went to voicemail. “Hello?”

“James?”

It was Steve, no question. “Hey, what’s up?”

“That offer of a place to stay still good? I know-”

The answer was out before Steve could even finish his speaking. “Come on over,” James said. “Door’s open to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet from Twitter User @Cleo4u2! This didn't turn out exactly like her prompt, but I'm very happy with it.


End file.
